Home
by ny2fl
Summary: Quinn and Rachel lead very different lives after high school, what happens when they see each other at the 5 year reunion? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**The ultamite goal of life is to discover who you really are -**

This was something Quinn understood greatly. Seeking self discovery had been her biggest journey, and she felt as though, at least for the moment, she had found it. Sitting on the back porch of her modest house, she looked out onto the expanse of land, letting her eyes roam over the fresh green grass, crisp white fences, and her two horses in the distance. The land went on past what her eye could see from her place on the bench, but as the morning sun coated her rural oasis she heaved a content sigh and headed into her abode, calling for the her dog Maggie.

This is the life, Quinn thought picking up her coffee mug from the counter, and filling it once more. Taking a sip, she decided to flip through the mail, she had set aside yesterday. Bill, bill, magazine, and a large brown envelope from her mother. Quinn didn't talk to her mother much, not after she had left Lima after graduation. Her last couple of years in high school had been when she realized she did not fit in to the life she had once had. Making her choice to go to college at UNC pretty easy.

Opening the envelope carefully, and pulled out a piece of her mom's stationary:

_Dear Quinnie,_

_I just finished the last book you sent me. It was divine. I sent a copy to your sister, and we are all very proud of you! It is so nice to be able to go to tea with that snooty Margarie Banks and be able to tell her that my daughter is a bestseller. If I have to hear about her sons being astronauts one more time, I may send her to the moon myself. _

Quinn chuckled, her mother had changed so much over the years, and yet so little at the same time.

_All and all everything here is good. In fact you'll notice that I've also sent you an Invitation that got sent to us for you. It's from the High School. It may have slipped open, and it may be for your five year reunion. Also, I may have also included a plane ticket for that weekend to come here._

she rolled her eyes, her mother meant well, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go back.

_Dear, I know what you're thinking and just forget it. I want to see you. The ticket is non-refundable. So in two weeks I will pick you up at the airport._

There really was no winning on this. for Quinn.

_Lots of love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. I know how much you love your cowgirl boots and levis and all that but please bring a dress... A nice one... _

Quinn could only laugh as she emptied the rest of the envelope finding just what her mother had said. A plane ticket, and her invitation to the reunion. "well I guess I'm going back" she said only to herself.

**To me, flying free is doing what I want to do, even if it's different from what everybody expects me to do. I'm flying free when I win the battle between me and the people who thought I should go down this road and I find my own road.**

If anyone was finding their own road, it was Rachel. She had followed her dream to New York after high school, and was now sitting in loft, in what she swore was the most comfortable chair she had ever sat in, letting herself get taken over by the book she held so delicately.

She was pulled away by the sound of her phone buzzing on the table next to her. "Hello?" she answered without checking the caller ID. The voice on the other end was gentle and familiar.

"Rachel sweetie, it's daddy."

"Hi daddy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just wanting to confirm that we are picking you up tomorrow at the airport. Are you at the theatre? I hope I didn't pull you away from work."

"O no, I took the day to pack and get my things ready for this weekend. I can not wait to see you guys, It has been so long since I've been back in Lima."

"I know, can you imagine what your classmates will think when they see the famous Rachel Berry enter in to that reunion"

"Daddy..." Rachel never got used to the fame the way she thought she would. "I'm really not that famous..."

"Nonsense, you just finished a huge broadway show, not to mention all of the press you have been doing for the upcoming one. You would be surprised how many people here keep up with that kind of stuff"

"anyways, I'm not the only celebrity to come out of Lima..." Rachel said, as she swept a hand over the cover of the book she was reading. _Star Gazing a novel by Quinn Fabray_

"Rachel, darling, I have to let you go, I think your father is trying to burn down the kitchen. Love you, and we'll see you soon"

Rachel laughed "Okay love you."

She sat back, and wondered what it would be like to finally see her old classmates. One blonde in particular. Rachel had read all of Quinn's books, she was drawn in by the smooth writing, and her complex characters. The main character in all three of them was an ambitious girl, in search of herself and her dream, and in the process finding love. Rachel couldn't help but imagine she was the character Quinn had been writing about, but brushed off the idea everytime it would come into her head.

This reunion was a chance to find out if she had just been crazy or if Quinn had ever thought about her after High School. She wasn't sure if she would even get the chance to see the girl she had been drawn to for so long, the girl who had written the books that kept her up at night.

Rachel could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a fraction of a hope but it's hard to control**

When Quinn stepped out of the terminal, and into baggage claim, she scanned the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones, drivers holding signs with people's last names on it, looking for her mom. As directed she was wearing a dress. A nice one, a medium length navy blue dress, one that she had gotten for press junkets and interviews to promote her books. Her publicist, and good friend Charlotte was constantly helping her shop for "real clothes" as she liked to put it. Sometimes it was so easy to fall into the comfort of her rural life, and worn out jeans, and forget how to dress like a successful author.

She spotted her mom, who was still looking around in search of her. Quinn swiftly made her way over to the older blond, her carry on luggage dragging behind her.

"Mom." Quinn said, tapping her on the shoulder.

Judy turned around, happiness washing over her features "Oh Quinnie, you look great! How was your flight? Was it long? is that all your luggage?"

"Its good to see you too mom" Quinn laughed and hugged her. "The flight was good, I actually have a bag to pick up at baggage claim"

The two women made their way over to the luggage carousel, and continued to chat about the flight, and the weather.

Quinn reached down and plucked a large black suitcase from the bunch

"My goodness, that is huge, you don't have one of your farm animals in there do you?" Judy joked.

"I decided to extend my stay past the weekend, I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"That's a great surprise! How long will you be staying?"

"For the week, you were right it has been a long time since I have been home, and since I can take my work pretty much anywhere, I thought it would be nice to spend some more time with you"

Judy was glowing, she could not have thought of a better surprise.

"That is truly wonderful, I am so excited!" she gushed "Oh! We are going to have so much fun. I'll take you shopping. That dress is lovely, Charlotte did a good job picking it out"

"Thanks mom, I'll let her know you said so" Quinn said, already dreading the shopping trip with her mother.

The car ride to Quinn's mother's house was filled with Judy planning thier week together, tea and bridge with the ladies at the club, shopping, manicures, Then it happened, Quinn had been expecting it, Judy asked the question...

"Soooo any hope of you and Charlotte getting back together?"

"Mom! that was four years ago.."

"I know honey, but you guys are so close still, and I just thought, well, I'm not really sure how a lesbianic relationship works"

Quinn was happy her mother was so accepting of her orientation, and it was endearing to listen to her mother make up words like lesbianic, but this was just getting awkward.

"We are just really great friends, and plus she is seeing some one"

"I see, well sure you are a much prettier than this new girl"

Quinn tried to supress a chuckle "thanks mom"

A thought popped into her mind, as it usually did when she talked about her love life. "Have you heard anything about the reunion? Like, do you know who will be there?"

she asked her mother, trying not to come right out and ask if she had heard if Rachel Berry would attend.

"Well, lets see. Noah Puckerman will be there, he has his pool cleaning business in town still. I'm not really sure about the other members of your glee club. Oh! wait I did hear that the Broadway star Rachel Berry will be there. You two were so close senior year, do you still talk to her?"

"No, I haven't since graduation, actually." Quinn said in a low voice.

"Honey, was Rachel one of your...'friends'... you know like were you two u-haul-ing it?" Judy asked, and Quinn whipped her head around to stare at her incredously.

"Mom! do you even know what u-hauling is?"

"I'm assuming its something lesbians do, i heard it on the L-Word" Judy said proudly "Is that not the right term for lesbosexual relations?"

_dear lord, please let this conversation end_ Quinn thought

"Maybe it isn't too late to change my flight back"

The older blond gave her a look of mock hurt, "you will do no such thing, and don't think that I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question. That is fine though, I'll butt out"

Rachel stood in her old room, it was unchanged, and still looked like Polly pocket exploded it in. It was funny how it had been five years, and her style had changed so drastically, this room was a far cry from her modern east side loft in Manhattan.

She dropped her bags by the bed and headed to her dresser running her hand across the vanity table, letting it stop infront of some picture frames. She picked one up, it was her favorite picture of her and Quinn. It was right after they had won nationals thier senior year:

_"We did it Rach!" Quinn yelled engulfing the brunette into a hug. Everyone around them was going crazy with excitement_

_"You were really great Q, I'm so happy we won!" The two were now jumping up and down and laughing._

_*click*_

She couldn't help but smile looking back on that day. She couldn't help but smile every time she thought about Quinn, and senior year. Things had been perfect, ok maybe not perfect, but exhilarating. Then it ended as abruptly as it began. Her and Quinn's romance had died the day of graduation...

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door

"Ready for dinner kiddo?"

"Yeah, are we going out?"

"Yes, your Dad tried to make dinner again tonight, love his little rachel ray wannabe heart. Long story short, we need a new microwave, and we're going to Breadsticks tonight"

"Sounds good" Rachel said laughing, she put down the picture and headed out with her fathers.

Breadsticks was crowded.

"Everyone must have gotten in for the reunion tonight, this place is packed" Rachel said, looking around for a familiar face.

That's when she spotted two women sitting at a booth. The one facing her was Santana, and she was sitting with a blonde woman who had her back to Rachel. She knew it probably wasn't Quinn, but her breath still caught in her chest, her stomach still got butterflies, and it was only a fraction of hope, but she couldn't control it.

Just then Santana looked up and spotted her, a warm smile spreading across her face, she waved Rachel over.

"Excuse me for a second" she said to her fathers and headed over to the table.

As she got closer to the table, Santana stood up "Rachel, Rachel, its so good to see you" she said giving her a short hug. She hadn't dared looked at the blond woman yet but felt her stand up behind her.

"Hi Rachel" she heard and turned around to find Britney waiting for a hug as well.

"Its so good to see you two" Rachel said finally letting go of the breath she had been holding. Relief and disappointment flooded her.

"Can you join us? Quinn should be here soon, I'm sure she'd love to see you too" Santana said in a mischievous way.

Rachel was almost knocked over by the rush of emotions returning to her at the mention of Quinn's name.

"I'd really love to, but I just got here with my fathers." she said "maybe we can all get together later?"

"Absolutely, we are all going to be meeting at the bar on main street tonight. around 9. meet us there"

"Okay, yeah that sounds great."

Rachel headed back towards the table her father's were now sitting at. Thankfully it was on the other side of the restuarant, but she still had a good view of the table that Santana and Britney were at.

Through out dinner she peeked over to see if Quinn had arrived, and when she saw the blonde woman enter, she was stunned. Quinn looked so mature, so beautiful, the photo on the back of her book did her no justice. Rachel felt herself staring and when she saw Quinn turn her head in her direction she panicked and ducked under the table.

_Oh no, please don't let her have seen me. I am so not ready. I'm still in my travel clothes._

"um honey..." her Dad said with concern in his voice "is there... is there a reason you are under the table?"

"no...no..I dropped my fork" she said re-emerging to the top. glancing back at the table of girls to make sure Quinn wasn't looking.

_I need to look good tonight, no I need to look fantastic. _

Dinner ended without Rachel being spotted, and she urged her father to hurry home so she could get ready.

After just missing Rachel at Breadsticks, Quinn was excited to hear that she would be coming out to meet them at the bar. She sat and waited with Santana while Britney went to dance with Kurt who had also met up with them.

"So farm girl, how is life on the ranch?" Santana asked Quinn in a joking manner

"It's very peaceful, great for writing. I have a lot of time to think"

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking about a certain Broadway Diva would you?"

Quinn couldn't hide much from Santana, after all these years she could still read her like a book.

"What tipped you off?" she asked

"honestly, your books. I mean the main character is definitely based on Berry, and the different love interests you keep setting her up with are just different versions of you."

"Oh man, is it that obvious?" Quinn was humiliated

"No, but when you have a masters in English and Literature, you tend to look more deeply than most people" Santana said

"I keep forgetting you're an English teacher now" Quinn said a little more relieved.

"Besides. You should have seen her face when I said you were coming. She looked like she was going to pass out." the dark hair girl laughed. "After all these years you two still have it bad for each other.

"We were only together one time. I'm sure she doesn't even think of me anymore. We never even officially dated. Just one drunken night..." Quinn's voice became sad.

"I guess we'll find out for sure, because she just walked in" Santana said pointing in the direction the stunning brunette, wearing a tight black dress, her hair flowing past her shoulders.

It took what seemed like forever for Rachel to make it over to where the other two girls were standing.

"Hello Quinn" she said keeping her arms pressed against herself

"Rachel, you look amazing." Quinn said, and before she knew what she was doing, she had put her arms around the girl.

Rachel sank into the embrace and wrapped her own arms around the blond. "It is so good to see you" she sighed.

The night went on, the girls drank and laughed, soaking up each other's presence. Kurt and Britney had joined them at the table, and the five friends talked about everything from Glee club, to who they wanted to see at the reunion. The night carried on with light hearted banter and conversation. Quinn and Rachel stole glances at one another as often as they could.

"it's getting late" Kurt said, I better be getting back to my dad's place. Anyone want to share a cab?"

"Brit and I are staying at the Comfort Inn down the street, we're just going to walk" Santana said

"I'm still okay to drive" Quinn said "I can drive you, if you want" she offered

"No thanks, I'm a bit out of your way I think" I'll see you ladies at the reunion tomorrow"

With that Kurt was gone, and Santana and Britney left right behind him.

Rachel was glad that she was alone with Quinn now, she had waited all these years for a chance to really talk to her, and this was the time.

"Do you want to maybe go somewhere that isn't as loud?" She asked the blond.

"Yeah, definitely" Quinn smiled

The two made it out of the bar and into Quinn's car. "I think I know just the place we can go" she said to Rachel, and within five minutes they were pulling into the parking lot of the High School.

"come on!" Quinn called as she ran up to the doors. Rachel followed her

"Quinn, I don't think it's going to be unlocked..." and as she was saying Quinn effortlessly pulled the door open.

"Show off!" Rachel said pushing the blond girl.

"yeah, yeah, lets go" Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the halls until they came to the auditorium.

"Wow, this brings back some memories" Rachel said letting her hand sweep across the piano that laid in the middle of the stage.

"Sure does" Quinn took a seat a the keys, mindlessly stroking them "I've missed you"

There were the butterflies again, Rachel thought, "I've missed you too" her voice was heavy with emotion. Maybe it was the few drinks she had, but she was on the verge of tears. "I don't... I don't want to ask and ruin the fun we're having... but..."

Quinn didn't need her to actually ask the question, she knew where this was going. "I'm sorry, I was so dumb, and scared. I should have never just left like that, without giving you some kind of explanation" Quinn stood up from the piano took Rachel's hand in hers. "I just didn't know what to do, we had drank so much that night, and I had wanted it for so long before that, I was scared you would have regretted it in the morning, so I left and pretended it didn't happen at all." Rachel nodded, that night had been so confusing for her too. Quinn placed her hand beneath the brunette's chin, and lifted it so their eyes were meeting.

"I know you must hate me for it, but I am truly sorry" Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's and started to walk away. Quinn could feel her heart aching with each step the brunette took.

Rachel stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Quinn, I was scared too." with that admission she turned around to face the blond. "I wouldn't have left you to wake up alone though. God. If you even knew how badly I had wanted you, how long I had waited for that night to finally happen for us."

Quinn was in shock, she always thought that her feelings were unreturned, and that their night together was just a drunken mistake for the brunette. "Rachel, I..."

"No, Quinn, I love you... I mean... I ... I was in love with you" Rachel caught herself, not wanting Quinn to know she still had feelings for her after all these years.

This part hit Quinn in the chest like a knife. All this time she thought she was tortured by loving someone who could never love her back, but she was just running scared from someone who loved her back. Loved her the same way she did.

"You love me?" is all Quinn could manage to get out

_"_


	3. Chapter 3

"You love me?" is all Quinn could manage to get out.

Rachel fell silent, not really sure how to answer her. It had been five years and her feelings were still there for the blond.

"I have to go" Rachel said and took off for the door, but was caught by Quinn placing herself in front of her

_Not again _Quinn thought _I can't spend the next five years wondering if this could have worked_

"No Rachel, wait, please, I need to know" Quinn begged in almost a whisper.

"it isn't that simple, Quinn"

"I know you are scared right now, but trust that I am not going to run this time. I've spent the last five years replaying that night in my head, holding every relationship I've had in comparison to it." Her voice was becoming frantic with emotion, never having said any of this out loud before.

When Rachel heard this she softened a bit. "So your books... are they..."

"Absolutely about you" Quinn finished, her admission surprised even herself.

"This is too much..." Rachel sighed, and Quinn's face fell. "We just saw eachother for the first time in years a few hours ago, and now you think you're entitled to those kinds of answers?" Quinn stayed silent, she knew the brunette was right.

"I'm sorry, I can take you home if you want, we don't need to finish this conversation now" she conceded, realizing she wasn't going to get her answer tonight.

"No, I'm going to walk" and with that the diva was gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn awoke with new confidence. Last night she learned that Rachel Berry loved her, well at least did at one time, and it was possible that she still could. These possibilities were swimming through her head, she barely got any sleep.<p>

Tonight was the night of the reunion, and her chance to really start to win Rachel over. She had a plan.

Step 1: Befriend - if she can get Rachel to agree to being friends, than maybe things won't blow up in her face like they did last night.

Step 2: ok, well so she had part of a plan. If she could get Rachel to spend more time with her, she could see if the Diva had any feelings for her.

It all came down to tonight and she needed help.

Pulling out her phone she dialed the only person she could think of. Santana.

"Hello?" came the groggy voice on the other end of the line

"Santana, it's Quinn. Did I wake you?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Wait! I need your help"

"are you bleeding?"

"no..."

"Is someone dead?"

"no..."

"then it can wait until a decent hour of the day" she said still half asleep.

"I'm coming over, I'll bring coffee" Quinn insisted.

"Fine, but I want a muffin too. A big one."

An hour later Quinn was sitting in Santana and Brittany's hotel room, sipping coffee

"So let me get this straight. You and Berry had a night of passion back in high school, and have been harboring feelings for eachother since then, and now you want to woo her?" Santana asked

"more or less" Quinn agreed

"Do you even know if she is single? Where would you guys live? I mean she is in New York, and you are in North Carolina."

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it I guess." she really hadn't, she was so enthralled with the idea that Rachel returned her feelings that she hadn't been very practical in the rest of her thinking.

"Quinn, maybe you and Berry had your chance, and now things are too different" Santana didn't want to deflate Quinn's hopes but she needed to be a good friend and at least prepare her for what could happen. "for all you know Rachel is seeing someone else"

"I..I have to try Santana, it will haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't"

"Okay. Let's get to work then."

* * *

><p>Across town in the Berry residence, Rachel was having breakfast with her fathers.<p>

"How was your night?" her Dad asked

"Eventful" was the only response she gave

"I see, is this about Quinn?"

"How did you know?"

"A father always knows... well that and you've been moping around all morning and humming "All by Myself"

Rachel let out a sigh "its just, I've waited so long to get answers from Quinn, and now that I have I don't know what to do with them"

Rachel's fathers knew what had happened with Quinn, Rachel had always been able to come to them with her problems.

"Did you like her answers?" he asked cautiously

"I don't even know! This is so confusing. Ugh and I even said I loved her! Im such an idiot!"

At this her father's eyes widened with surprise "Did she say it back?"

"What?"

"Did she say she loved you back?"

"Well, no, not in those words exactly, I guess I didn't really give her a chance to"

That is when it dawned on Rachel, she didn't really know if Quinn still loved her. Sure maybe Quinn did at one time, but it was five years ago, they are completely different people now.

_I need to know. I can't wait any longer._

Rachel excused herself from breakfast, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. She wasn't going to wait another second to find out.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the Fabray House, Rachel felt her insides twist. <em>Now or never<em> she thought to herself.

Judy answered the door "Rachel! Darling how are you?" the older blond pulled her into a hug

"I'm good Judy, you look great"

"Thank you dear, Quinn stepped out for a bit, but she just called and she'll be here any minute. Can I get you some tea or coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm fine"

"You seem nervous, is everything okay?"

"I'm okay, just... well..." Rachel wasn't sure how to finish her sentence

Judy had a knowing look and said "It'll be okay, you can wait for Quinn in her room if you would like. Do you remember which one it is?"

Rachel smiled "Yeah, that would be great"

She entered Quinn's room, which like her own, hadn't changed much either. Looking around she made her way over to the book case, letting her eyes scan the titles, she came across a brown leather journal, it was the one Quinn had toted around all of senior year, constantly writing in. Rachel wasn't sure if she should read it, the battle over what to do ensued in her head, and as she was about to place it back on the shelf, unopened, a voice interrupted her.

"Go ahead" Quinn said from the doorway "open it"

Rachel looked at Quinn and then the journal before pulling back the cover. Thumbing the pages, noticing her name more than a few times, on almost every page actually, and there were Quinn's infamous doodles of her, but these weren't mean or pornographic, they were beautiful, and carefully done.

"I guess you are just my favorite inspiration" Quinn said lightly "I guess it's hard to write about something else, when my mind is constantly drawn to you"

"Quinn, I came here because... I need you to be honest with me"

"Ok" Quinn was growing more nervous "ask me anything"

"Were you in love with me senior year? When we were... together that night?"

"Yes." Quinn said taking a step closer "my turn to ask a question"

"ok, that is actually a very good idea, we can take turns, go back and forth and ask each other questions, should we establish rules or maybe a..."

"As cute as it is when you ramble, I still have to ask my question" Quinn said amused "Last night, when you said you love me, did you mean it?"

Rachel was afraid it would come back to this. "Yes, you were my first real love, I'll always have some kind of feelings for you..."

"Oh, I see" Quinn was dissapointed, she was hoping that Rachel felt more for her than just "some kind of feelings" the blond took another step closer to the brunette.

Rachel continued on with her next question. _Now was the time she was going to get her answer_ "are you still in love with me?"

Quinn looked up, everything in her wanted to lie and say no. say that she was just as indifferent as she thought Rachel was. That her feelings were just the "some kind of feelings" that Rachel had for her. She couldn't though, she wouldn't be able to live with herself, if she passed up on this moment.

"Sometimes, Rachel, you are all I think about. For a while after leaving Lima, I thought I might have been over you. But I went to New York to see you open in your first Broadway role, I knew then that I wasn't, and I realize it everytime I sit down to write, and all I can bring myself to write about is you. So yes, I'm in love with you, and I thought maybe you could have felt the same way, but I know now that I'm just caught up in something I ruined years ago."

Rachel's heart was fluttering, Quinn loved her, Quinn was in love with her.

Rachel stepped impossibly close to Quinn, noticing unshed tears in the blond's eyes. Rachel brought her hand to Quinn's cheek, running her thumb under her eye to catch a stray tear. "I don't know what to say, I've wanted to hear those words for so long, and I can hardly believe you said them" she laughed a little "wait, you were at my show?"

Quinn laughed through some more unshed tears "are you serious? that is what you are going to focus on?"

"I think about you all the time too, Quinn. I wonder what it would be like to hold you at night, to kiss you, to come home to you and not just your books" Rachel admitted softly "I don't think I ever stopped being in love with you"

Quinn couldn't believe her ears, she pulled Rachel in close, and as their lips were about to touch they heard a shrill "YAY!" from the door.

"MOM!" Quinn reprimanded

"O I'm sorry Quinnie but this is sooooo much better than my soap operas!"

Rachel's head was in Quinn's shoulder, she was shaking with laughter. "This is not funny, this is so not funny"

"Rachel honey, will you be joining us for lunch?" Judy asked,

The brunette looked up, "actually I have to be heading out in a few minutes to get ready for tonight. Thank you though"

"No problem! I'll let you girls get your mack on" Judy said backing out of the doorway

"MOM!" Quinn said mortified, she turned to Rachel "I'm sorry, she doesn't get out much apparently"

Quinn closed the door behind her mother and went back to standing in front of Rachel.

"Thats okay, it may have been best that she interrupted when she did, there is something I should tell you before this gets any further"

"Okay, what is up?" Quinn asked a bit nervous

"I have... The last couple of months or so I've been dating this guy from the new show I've been working on..."

"Oh, is it serious?" Quinn took a few steps back, hurt evident in her voice

"I don't know... I guess..." Rachel sounded overwhelmed and confused

_Well shit._

"Damn, that is not good" a voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Quinn let out a sigh "Mom, for the love of God, can you please give me a second here"

"Sorry honey!" her mom said and the two girls waited to hear foot steps going down the stairs.

"So where does this put us?" Quinn asked taking Rachel's hands in her own

"I want us to have a real shot, but after this weekend, I go back to New York...and back to Jake..."

"right" The blond ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep sigh. "screw it" she said and pulled Rachel into a consuming kiss. Letting one hand rest on the brunette's neck and the other on her cheek.

**Till next time...**

"


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss went on until the girls' lungs burned for air. Breaking apart, Rachel stepped back and touched her lips with the tips of her finger, as if she was trying to hide the smile forming on them.

Quinn searched the brunette for signs of regret, and when she saw the smile spreading across Rachel's face, she let herself mirror it. The moment that they had just shared was a long time coming, and Quinn was filled with so many emotions; relief, joy, excitement, hopefullness, and when she saw that Rachel wasn't flipping out and running away, those feelings just got stronger.

When Rachel headed for the door, Quinn panicked. "Rach..." she started to plead, but was quickly stopped by the brunette when she turned around and put her finger to her lips with a "shhhh" sound. Rachel put her other hand on the door knob and slowly opened it, stuck her head out, looked around, and then closed the door once again.

"I just wanted to make sure we were alone this time" she said and Quinn laughed.

The brunette then pulled Quinn into another kiss, this one was slow and delicate. The pair was interrupted by the buzzing of Quinn's phone.

Checking the caller ID she let out a groan "I'm sorry, its my friend, she's looking after my animals"

"Thats ok, answer it"

So she did "Is everything okay Charlotte?"

"well a great big hello to you too!" came the sarcastic reply

"yes well, as always your timing is on par with my mother's. What's up?"

"Your petting zoo is in good working order, I just called because I'm E-mailing you a list of dates and locations for your book tour and I need you to approve it ASAP"

"I'll get to it, thanks. Talk to you soon"

"Bye for now!"

Quinn put her phone back in her pocket and turned to Rachel "I'm sorry it turned out to be a short business thing"

"That's fine, I um should probably be heading out" she seemed suddenly shy

"Please don't" Quinn moved closer taking the shorter girl's hands in hers

"I don't want to, but the reunion is only a few hours away, and I'm not ready"

Quinn let out a sigh of defeat "Alright, but before you go... I want to see you tonight, after the reunion. Will you come over?"

"Yes, we have a lot more to talk about before tomorrow" she said as she made her way out of the bedroom and into the hall

"Tomorrow?" Quinn asked following her

"I fly home tomorrow." and with that Rachel was gone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

Rachel entered the high school gym, it was decorated in the school colors, with tables and chairs set up, and a banner welcoming her and her classmates. It was just as she had pictured it would be. Looking around for familiar faces she spotted the table where Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Finn, and Santana were sitting. She made her way over, and the group stood to greet her with hugs.

"Look at you! All grown and sexy" Mercedes said

"You look great too!" she said before turning her attention to Finn and Puck "And look at you guys! How are you?"

"Doing good babe" Puck said

"Can't complain, our dates are off mingling" Finn said, and they all sat down.

"Has Quinn made it in?" Rachel did her best to sound indifferent

Santana smirked knowingly "Not yet, I talked to her a little while ago, she'll be here"

As the time passed, the rest of the group found their way to the unofficial glee table. They exchanged stories about thier time after graduation, relationships, gossip about former classmates. Rachel kept an eye out for Quinn, but still there was no sign of her.

Everyone's attention was pulled to the stage where Mr. Schuester was standing at the Microphone

"Welcome Class of 2013!" he yelled and was answered with cheers from the audience. "It's good to how many of you made it here today. Now if you will join me in welcoming your former class president and home coming queen Ms. Quinn Fabray!" the room erupted in applause as Quinn made her way across the stage and to the microphone.

Rachel felt her chest tighten. Quinn looked amazing in her black dress, her hair in a classy up do.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester, and hello fellow classmates." she began, catching Rachel's eyes with her own she smiled and continued "Looking back on my years here at McKinley, it is impossible not to think of all the important bonds and relationships formed, all of the ups and downs experienced, and all of the opportunities both taken and missed. High school, being a time of self discovery, I was fortunate enough to have learned so much about myself with the help of not only teachers like Mr. Schuester, but with the help of you all." she looked around, knowing she had the attention of her audience. "For this I thank you all. Moving forward with our lives after graduating, we still carry lessons learned from our years here, and as we continue on our journies in life, McKinley High and the ones we shared it with will continue to shape and influence who we become." Quinn raised the glass of champagne she had been holding "Here is tonight, and to our continued and forever intertwined paths of life"

Everyone raised their glasses to Quinn's toast and applause was heard as Quinn continued "As I'm sure all of you remember, I was part of the National Champions, The New Directions, please help me in welcoming another former member of the Glee club, Ms. Santana Lopez."

Santana stood up and made her way to the stage, where Mr. Schuester was waiting for her. The two made there way to the center of the stage, Mr. S carrying his guitar and Santana bringing over another microphone. "As a surprise for the Glee club, we're going to sing the song we won our first nationals with" She shot Rachel a sly smile, letting her know it was for her. "Please don't be shy, join in if you remember it" The Glee club went wild when Mr. Schue started strumming, instantly knowing what song it was.

Quinn started singing:

_Baby_

_Its been a long day, baby._

_Things aint going my way_

_you know I need you here_

_here by my side_

_all of the time_

_And Baby, the way you move me its crazy._

_its like, you see right through me, you make it easier,_

_You please me and you don't even have to try._

Santana joined in for the chorus...

_oh because,_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_ever happened to me_

_Baby,_

_We've come a long way, baby._

_you know, I hope and I pray that you believe me_

_When I say this love will never fade away_

The rest of the Glee club, including Rachel made their way to the stage and started dancing and singing with them.

_oh because_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_ever happened to me_

Rachel took her place next to Quinn, taking her hand and singing the next verse by herself.

_Now both of us have known love before,_

_To come on up promising, like the spring, just walk on out the door._

_Our hearts are kind and are hearts are strong._

_well, let me tell you what exactly is on my mind._

The whole Glee club finished out the song together, clapping and dancing coming from the classmates that once terrorized them. It was a perfect way to kick off their night together.

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_ever happened to me_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_you are the best thing_

_ever happened to me_

When they finished, Rachel looked up at Quinn, knowing that what she was feeling was strong and real, and was now looking forward to the talk they were going to have later.

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn paced her room, waiting for Rachel to come by. The rest of the reunion had gone as expected, catching up with her old Glee crew, looking at pictures from High School, reminiscing about old times. The night had gone well, Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself, they hadn't talked much about their current situation but that was what tonight was for.

It was late now, around midnight, and she had been home for an hour. It was too early to assume that Rachel wasn't coming, but that didn't stop Quinn from worrying.

"Quinn?" a voice came from her doorway and she glanced up excitedly

"You're still up?" she asked her mother, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I heard you come in a little while ago, and your pacing is making the walls shake" Judy said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Can I assume you are expecting someone?" Judy moved in to the room taking a seat on Quinn's bed

"Rachel is supposed to be coming by" she answered, joining her mom on the bed "I'm not sure she is coming though"

"So are you two... what do you call it now a days? lady lovers?"

"We really aren't anything yet I suppose" Quinn said sadly "I want her though, that is what I'm going to tell her when she gets here at least"

"I think you two make a very cute couple, but it sounds like you have a lot to work out first"

Quinn could only sigh and nod in agreement, feeling much more tired than she had a moment ago.

"I'm going downstairs to fix myself a cup of tea, would you like some?" Judy asked

"No thanks, I'm just going to lay down and wait up here"

"Okay sweety, try not to burn any holes in my floor with all that pacing"

And with that Quinn was alone again, checking her phone to see if there was a missed call or text from Rachel. Nothing. She layed back, letting her head hit the pillow.

When Quinn opened her eyes, it was morning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around. Still alone. Checked her phone. No one had called. Rachel had stood her up.

As the blond lifted herself up and off the bed she noticed a white envelope on her vanity, one that hadn't been there when she went to sleep. Stepping closer, she could see her name written in small neat letters on the front.

Rachel had been there. _Why didn't she wake me up?_ Quinn wondered, her whole body feeling heavy with sadness, anxiety, and confusion. She picked up the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside.

_Quinn,_

_I'm sorry. That probably doesn't mean much right now, but I am. _

_I was getting ready to come see you tonight, and I was so excited. My mind was racing with thoughts of you, and me, and how great we had been in High School, and how amazing early today was. All I was thinking about was how much I wanted you. It was then, when I tried to picture us in the future, that it hit me. We can't have a future together. Our lives are so different now, and to think that we could just drop everything we have built on our own to pursue whatever this is would be foolish._

_I wish I was the hopeless romantic I may have been five years ago. I wish that I didn't think about or care about the fact that if we continue we will both get hurt. I mean a long distance relationship? Would that really work out? The answers to these questions for me are clear. If I were to have you, I would need it to be all of you, all the time, because that is how consuming my feelings are for you. Anything less would be too painful._

_I wish I had enough guts, enough self control to tell you this in person. I am afraid if I see you that I won't be able to do what I think is best, and that is to let you go._

_Love Always,_

_Rachel._

Quinn was stunned, angry, she looked over at the clock. 10:20. Rachel's plane had already left. _That was it? _Quinn thought _She didn't even consult me, she just left._

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since she had returned from Lima, two weeks since she had to ignore one of Quinn's calls or texts, and one week since she had cried herself to sleep. The more she had tried to convince herself that leaving that letter with Judy had been the right thing to do the less sure of it she was. She had made her decision though, and she was going to stick with it. Reason told her she had done the right thing, so her heart be damned, it only got her into trouble anyways.<p>

Rachel threw herself into her new show, it was the only thing that seemed to get her through the day. She was even dodging calls from Jake, the guy she was dating before she left for the reunion. Rachel just couldn't bring herself to be near him, and eventually he took the hints and stopped calling.

Sipping her morning coffee, and opening her laptop, she let her eyes scan the local news headlines, and she spotted it. "Book Signing and Reading with Quinn Fabray" Rachel clicked the link, and read on. The short article said that she would be at the Barnes and Noble on 82nd and Broadway today in just a few hours.

Thoughts flew through Rachel's mind. _Should I go? I can sneak in, she won't even see me. No. Will she try to find me? Does she know where I live? _She didn't know what to do, she wanted to so much just to see Quinn, but it would be hard to just walk away, and too painful to stay and talk to her. She had made this very same decision three weeks ago, and it was haunting her, she was miserable and she knew it. So she threw on her shoes, and made a new decision. She was going.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks had been awful for Quinn, Rachel had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with her, and she did her best to try to accept it. After all, she had done the same thing to the brunette five years prior. She understood now, what Rachel must have went through, and it sucked, it sucked big time.<p>

But here she was, on the last stop of her book tour, in New York City. Since she had gotten off the plane, she had looked for Rachel everywhere she went. Baggage claim, the lobby of her hotel, walking on the streets, in Starbucks, and she even convinced herself that she saw her a couple of times, but each time it turned out to be a different brunette woman, well... okay one time it was a brunette guy, but the dude had long hair, and was wearing a very feminine shirt.

_I've lost my mind_ she thought to herself

"Yes you have" Charlotte replied as she was setting up for the book signing.

"I guess I said that out loud huh?"

"yeah, you did" she laughed

"Do you think I'll see her?"

"I think you should stop thinking about it, or else you're going to drive yourself even more crazy than you already are"

"I can't help it, I wish I could, but I can't stop thinking about her" Quinn said in a low voice, her eyes on her coffee cup.

Charlotte let out a sigh, she really did feel for her friend, she hated seeing her like this "It will work out, and after tonight, you'll be home, home on the range, where the deer an the antelope roam"

"very funny" Quinn gave Charlotte's arm a shove and smiled.

"Now lets get this show on the road, people have been lined up for hours."

The turn out for the event was impressive, the giant bookstore was almost filled with people who were listening intently to Quinn read. Rachel was thankful, there was little chance she would be spotted among the crowd, and seeing Quinn, and hearing her voice made Rachel more relaxed than she had been since she had gotten back to New York.

Rachel knew it wasn't fair though. She was able to see Quinn, be in the same room as her, and the blond had no idea, as Rachel battled with the idea of approaching Quinn, the choice was made for her, as Hazel eyes met her brown orbs. _Oh my god, she sees me_ Rachel panicked. _Should I leave? I should leave_ her head screamed, but she couldn't. She would not leave again, her body wouldn't let her. Instead she stayed in her seat, and held Quinn's gaze.

The reading ended just a few minutes later, and Charlotte was quick take the microphone from Quinn and thank everyone for coming.

"The book signing will be downstairs in five minutes" Charlotte announced, and pulled Quinn to the side, occupying her attention.

Rachel watched as the large group of people headed to the lower floor to line up for the signing. She had other plans. Making her way up to where Quinn was, she let her hand touch the blond's shoulder, and let out a faint "Quinn?"

**Till Next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Tension filled the room, and the moment Quinn had been thinking about since she had stepped off the plane in New York was the moment she wished wasn't happening.

"Quinn?" Rachel said faintly

"Rachel, hi" the blond responed, looking surprised and feeling nervous

"I..um... thought your reading went very well, you did a great job"

"Thanks, it was nice of you to stop by" Quinn was being as polite as possible, not wanting to take the conversation any deeper. It would have to be Rachel to set the pace and tone of this meeting.

"Are you in New York for long? Maybe we can get together when you aren't busy and talk?" Rachel asked

"I'm leaving tonight." _NOW she wants to talk_ Quinn thought to herself "but don't worry you can write me a letter instead, that would be easier for you wouldn't it?" her tone became bitter

Rachel looked shot down, she should have expected Quinn to be angry about how she left things "I'm sorry Quinn..."

"It's fine. I get it. It wasn't neccesary to come here to say that. I'm sorry things didn't work out Rachel, I'm sorry you didn't want to try, I'm very sorry you couldn't say it to me in person, and I'm VERY sorry that you wasted your time coming here just to throw it in my face again." Quinn kept her tone and voice steady, resisting the urge to yell.

The brunette just looked hurt, she thought Quinn would at least hear her out, she only wanted to make things right with her. "That isn't why I came here, Quinn" she started but was cut off again by the blond.

"Rachel, I wish you all the best with your new show and your new boyfriend, and maybe I'll see you in another five years at the next reunion" and with that Quinn was walking away, leaving the brunette standing there on the verge of tears.

_She just stood there for a minute What do I do now? _Rachel's mind was racing _She didn't even let me finish a sentence!_ So she went after her. Running to catch up to Quinn, she grabbed her arm and turned her around when she had caught up. Quinn looked surprised, glancing from where Rachel's hand was on her arm, to the determined look on the brunette's face.

"Now wait just a minute, I was not done" Rachel said with conviction "I didn't come her to throw anything in your face. I came here to apologize, and to tell you I miss you" she sighed deeply knowing this next part was going to be hard to say "I was wrong to just leave a note for you. I was scared that if I had to look into your eyes and say it, I wouldn't be able to. That isn't an excuse, I know that, but damn it Quinn what I said in my letter wasn't wrong, and you know it."

Quinn opened her mouth to reply but was sharply cut off "I'm not done yet" Rachel said

"Well I am" Quinn spoke up, removed her arm from Rachel "I already told you I get it, I understand, it's too painful to keep hearing you say that we can't work. I was willing to at least TRY to get past the distance and differences, I would have done anything." Quinn had tears forming in her eyes, the hurt that had been building up since she last saw Rachel was finally surfacing and it was getting hard to control. Her voice was raised as she continued "Did you think you could just show up here, say you're sorry, and what? I would just forgive you and we would be the best of friends? pen pals? friends with benefits while I was in town and convenient for you?" She knew the last part wasn't true but it felt good at the time.

"How dare you!" Rachel's voice was shaking with hurt and anger "I came here to tell you that I haven't been able to sleep because thoughts of you keep me up at night, that regret has been eating at me everyday since I left Lima. I came here to tell you that... you know what, forget it. This was a mistake." Rachel had had enough and didn't want to continue this massive fight in the middle of a busy bookstore. "I'm sorry that I made you hate me so much" she said in a whisper, and made her way out of the store.

Quinn wanted nothing more than to stop her and apologize for what she had said but something was keeping her in place. She wasn't sure if it was pride, resentment, or if it was the lingering thought that what her and Rachel had couldn't be fixed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel made her way out of the book store, and in a hurried pace, started to make her way down the busy sidewalk. _What was I thinking?_ that question seemed to be running through her mind a lot lately. She had made it about a block and a half when she heard someone calling after her.

"Rachel! Wait up" the voice called

Rachel turned around, expecting, hoping to see Quinn chasing after her. Instead she saw a familiar brunette, the one who had been standing beside Quinn just moments earlier.

"Gosh, you walk fast" Charlotte said, a little out of breath from running after Rachel. "My name is Charlotte" she said extending a hand out to the shorter brunette.

Rachel was never one to be impolite so she shook Charlotte's hand "Hi."

"I know you must be thinking that this is a bit weird, but I'm Quinn's friend and I know what happened back there was really hard for both of you"

"I don't want to be rude but I don't want to talk about this with you" Rachel said as politely as she could

"I understand" Charlotte said, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a white business card "This is my contact information" she said pulling a pen from the same pocket, and writing on the reverse side of the card, and handing it to Rachel

Rachel took the card, a bit confused but put the card safely into her own pocket "I appreciate you coming after me, I'm sure your intentions are good. I just, after what happened I don't think Quinn wants me in any part of her life. I really messed things up."

"She is just upset, and I know she is in there already regretting how that all went down. She would kill me if I told you this, but, she misses you, and what she said earlier about how she would have done anything to make it work with you..." Rachel cringes at the recent memory but Charlotte continues. "She still feels that way, I know she does, I think the only question she really has is whether you feel the same way"

"I do" was all Rachel managed to say in response

Charlotte smiled knowingly "Good. So I guess the only thing left is to decide what you are going to do about it. You have my card if you need me. It was nice meeting you Rachel. I hope to see you very soon"

With that Charlotte turned around and headed back towards the book store.

"Hey Charlotte!" Rachel called after her causing her to turn back around "Thank you"

All Charlotte did was nod and wave and continue walking away.

The ball had now landed in Rachel's court, the next move was hers.

When Charlotte got back to the Barnes and Noble she gave a quick look around for Quinn, finding her sitting at a table signing books. She made her way over, sat down beside her, and gently asked "Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Quinn gave a bitter laugh "just peachy"<p>

"It will work out Quinn, you just have to give it time"

Quinn signed the last of the books, waiting for the last few people on line to leave before continuing her conversation with Charlotte.

"I don't think so, maybe I should just try to move on" Quinn's voice was shaking, she was desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Have a little faith Quinn"

"Should I have gone after her?" she asked

"No, I think after what happened you both need time to cool off" Charlotte glanced at her watch "We should head out to the airport, our flight leaves in a few hours and traffic is going to be a nightmare"

Quinn nodded, leaving after what had happened seemed wrong, but Charlotte was right, they needed to be apart for a while, neither of them were ready to seriously talk about their situation, their feelings, and even if she were to track Rachel down now it would end in them fighting more.

So Quinn and Charlotte battled NYC traffic, made it to LaGuardia Airport, and boarded their plane home.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, Rachel stood by her bedroom window, watching rain shower the tall buildings, the street lights reflecting off the water that was laying in the streets. Thoughts of Quinn invading her head, her tears falling as freely as the rain outside.<p>

The only sounds in her hollow apartment were the beating of rain on her window, and the soft singing she didn't realize she was doing.

_I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us _

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, _

_it was only just a dream... _

Making her way over to the piano that sat in the next room, her fingers seemed to move on their own as she continued singing

_So I travel back _

_down that road _

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows_

_I realize _

_It was only just a dream. _

She was playing harder and faster, pouring her hurt into the song.

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair _

_My love of my life, My baby, my wife_

_I left her, Im tied._

_Cuz I know that it just ain't right _

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn_

_Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for _

_More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

_Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_HEY, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone_

_And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong. _

She sang the last lines, choking back tears.

_f you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything _

Taking her hands of the keys and putting them over her face, her body shook as she sobbed.

She reached into her pocket pulling out the card Charlotte had given to her earlier that night, the front had her name and number, flipping it over, was an address scribbled on it.

Quinn:

1828 Cherry Branch

Charlotte, NC

Rachel stared at it for a moment, the gears in her head working full speed, her understudy was ready to take her place if needed on the show, she had just a few interviews lined up, and by the end of the week she could be on her way to fix things with Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn was glad to be home, the last couple of days alone with her dog and horses had been enough to calm her down and give her some perspective on what had happened with Rachel.<p>

The fact was Quinn couldn't move on, not for a long time anyways, but if what Rachel and Quinn had was going to work, Rachel needed to be the one seek it out. This was the conclusion the blond had come to. She had put herself out there and was shot down, and she wasn't going to beg the diva to be with her, it would have to be something Rachel wanted just as much as she did, or else it wouldn't last.

Now that her book tour was over, and her newest work was #1 on the New York Times Bestseller, she could finally breathe and relax at home. What she thought was time for her to find peace in her oasis, turned out to be time for her to constantly think of Rachel. Every time her phone buzzed or beeped she hoped it was the brunette, every time she checked the mail she hoped to have a letter from her, any kind of indication that she wasn't the only one obsessing over their relationship, or lack there of.

It was early in the morning, around 6, and Quinn was enjoying her coffee on the back porch, letting her pup run around a bit. The sound of tires on her gravel driveway coming from the front of the house interrupted the quiet atmosphere.

_It's a bit early for Charlotte to be checking on her_ she thought, and then heard a car door open and close, and a few seconds later her doorbell sounded. _Well, it certianly isn't Charlotte, she usually just walks right through the door_

Quinn lifted herself out of her rocking chair, and made her way over to the door, and opened it to find the a very nervous looking Rachel.

"Hi" Rachel said getting more nervous when she noticed the shocked look on Quinn's face "did you know that your house is extremely hard to find?"

"wha... how...hi" she said, unable to contain the smile spreading across her face. The smile was quickly mirrored by Rachel

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Quinn was still in a daze, but quickly shook herself out of it "come in, I can't believe you're here"

Rachel made her way inside, Quinn following behind her. She turned around to face the blond "Quinn..." but was interrupted by a set of lips on hers.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and deepened the kiss, feeling the small brunette kiss her back made her feel more complete than she had in a while.

When they pulled apart they were both sporting matching smiles.

"I came here to talk, but this is much more fun" Rachel laughed, and Quinn just kept smiling at her adoringly.

"Talking is probably a better idea though" Quinn reasoned

"You're right, we should..." and without finishing her sentenced she leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips with hers again and when she pulled away she continued "ok, now we should talk"

Quinn took a couple of steps back, waiting for Rachel to start. She needed to hear Rachel say she was in this relationship.

"I have to admit this is going about a thousand times better than I had thought it would. I was worried you would slam the door in my face"

"Yeah, my mind kind of shut down when I saw you and my body was acting on impulse I guess. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you" Quinn said

"I came here, because I missed you, because I can't stop thinking about you, and being apart feels like the biggest mistake I could ever make. I want you, I want us. Most of all Quinn, I'm sorry that it took me so long to come to this point. I'm sorry we had to wait even longer. I had this whole long speech ready and now I can't remember most of it. I just... I'm in love with you Quinn."

That was all she needed to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I haven't really posted anything in a while because my intention was to leave it as it was in chapter 7. I did however start to write another chapter, and kind of left the word document up on my computer, adding to it, changing it, being really indecisive about how I wanted this story to go. 5,603 words later I realized that I should probably post it. So here is a particularly long and eventful chapter.**

* * *

><p>The two women pulled apart only for the need for air.<p>

"I guess taking it slow isn't an option for us" Quinn joked

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea if we tried though" Said Rachel, her cheeks flushed and a smile stretched across her face

Quinn nodded in agreement and led the brunette into the living room.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go make us some coffee. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks" Rachel replied taking a seat on the couch "coffee sounds good though"

With that Quinn disappeared into the kitchen.

Looking around, Rachel couldn't help but admire Quinn's house, it was big and beautiful, and just being in it made Rachel feel like she was discovering this whole new side of Quinn.

The front door swung open with a bang

"HEY!" came a loud voice, causing Rachel to jump and turn to see who it was.

She instantly recognized the person as the same woman who came running after her the night of Quinn's book signing. Charlotte was carrying in a bunch of shopping bags, holding three or four in each hand and her keys in her mouth.

"I couldn't find any of those damn granola crap bars you like..." Charlotte looked up, realizing she wasn't talking to Quinn, but to Rachel. "Well hi there! This is certainly a surprise! Quinn didn't tell me you were coming"

"She didn't know." Rachel answered moving towards Charlotte "Here, let me help with those" as she took a few of the bags from the other brunette

"Thanks, I picked up a few things for Quinn while I was at the store. I'll just drop them off and be on my way"

Quinn stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Hey Char, bring them in here."

The two brunette's made their way into the kitchen, setting the groceries on on of the counters.

"Charlotte this is Rachel, Rachel this is Charlotte"

"We've met" Rachel stated "actually Charlotte chased me down the night of your book signing, that is how I got your address"

Quinn glanced over to Charlotte "Really?"

"Well you know, I was getting worried about how much time you spend with these animals, if anything ever happened to me I'm afraid you would forgot how to speak English and just make farm noises" Charlotte joked.

"Thanks... I think" Quinn laughed

"I'm going to go though, leave you two ladies to catch up" Charlotte said and started to head for the door

"Wait, have some coffee with us" Rachel insisted "I'm sure you have some stories about Quinn I'd love to hear"

Quinn's eyes widened and her face turned red

"I most certainly do" Charlotte said coyly and sat down at the kitchen table

The three women sat and talked, soon coffee turned into wine, and all three were laughing at the stories Charlotte was telling.

"There was this one time, Quinn was driving in her "beat up car into town, and all of a sudden the back of the car caught on fire"

"Oh no not this story" Quinn buried her face in her hands

"How did the back of the car catch on fire?" Rachel asked amused and a little shocked

"Well that is where the engine is on those cars, and she panicked, and drove the flaming car into a nearby gas station!"

"NO WAY!" Rachel said "the whole station could have blown up!"

"Oh I know, luckily it didn't, a brave worker there put out the fire in her car. Then I get this awful phone call from Quinn, saying she needed me to pick her up because she was having car trouble. I get there and there are fire trucks, and ambulance, and police cars everywhere"

They were all laughing at the story

"Car trouble was an understatement" Charlotte finished and looked at her watch "I better be going, I have a hot date tonight. How long will you be in town Rachel?"

"I um, have to leave tomorrow, actually"

"What?" Quinn asked, all humor leaving her voice

"I have to get back to new york and..." Rachel tried to explain. Her voice was small, knowing this would come up eventually

"I really do need to be going" Charlotte cut her off, not wanting to be there for when the shit hit the fan "Have a safe trip. Quinn, call me"

With that Charlotte was gone, and the Quinn and Rachel were sitting in silence. Rachel couldn't tell if Quinn was more angry or sad

"Quinn, I wish I could stay longer..."

"I know, you have a life and career in NY, I can't expect you to stay around here. I just thought maybe I'd be able to have you for more than one night, that isn't enough for me" Quinn's voice was full of disappointment.

"I wish we had more time too." Rachel said as she reached her hand across the table to cover Quinn's, but the blonde quickly moved it from her reach, stood from her seat and walked towards the doors leading to the backyard, keeping her back to Rachel.

The brunette winced at this movement, feeling hurt and rejected. She knew Quinn would be upset "I really am sorry" she stood and moved behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around the blonde from the back.

"Its okay, it is just hard to picture us together, when we live so far away"

Rachel felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut She really didn't want a long distance relationship, but moving out here was not really an option either. "Maybe you could come to NY?"

Quinn turned around in Rachel's arms to face her "I could visit," Quinn offered

"I was thinking something, a little more permanent" Rachel ventured nervously

"Like, move to NY?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, move to NY, come live with me" Rachel said with more confidence

Quinn didn't want to leave her life in NC. She had her dream home, friends, well at least one friend, and more than anything, she didn't know if she was ready to move in with Rachel, or if Rachel even knew the gravity of her offer.

Rachel saw the blond struggling with the idea "We can talk about it more later, you still haven't showed me the rest of your house"

* * *

><p>Quinn was glad for the change of topic "what would you like to see?"<p>

"The bedroom"

The next morning Quinn woke up to the sight of Rachel wrapped in her sheets laying next to her. Her heart swelled and she felt happier than she ever thought she could

Rachel's eyes slowly opened to see Quinn gazing at her, "Well good morning"

"Good morning." Quinn replied happily

"What time is it?"

"around 6. what time do you have to leave"

The mood fell.

The last thing Rachel wanted to do was leave. Last night had been amazing for her, she had never felt so complete, she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Quinn.

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes as she looked up at the blond, still not giving an answer to Quinn's question.

"Hey, its okay" Quinn took the smaller girl in her arms "this isn't the end you know. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go"

"I'm not leaving today" Rachel stated

"what? I thought you said you had to go"

"I'll make a few calls, I'll make it work. I'm not ready to leave yet."

Quinn smiled "I'll go downstairs and fix us some breakfast. Come down when you're ready"

With that Quinn got out of bed, put on some shorts and a tank top and headed out of the bedroom.

Rachel quickly grabbed her phone from the nightstand. 6 missed calls, 5 text messages and 2 voicemails. All from Jesse, her manager.

Instead of checking his messages, she hit send and called him

"Where have you been?" Jesse questioned sounding frantic.

"You know exactly where I am, what is going on? what is up with all the calls?"

"Your understudy broke her leg, and can't go on for you tonight, I need you back here asap!"

Rachel sighed. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Jesse, I need more time here, is there anything you can do?"

"Like what? put on a wig and pretend to be you?"

"There is no need to get snippy, I'm not leaving today. They will have to figure something else out"

"Rachel, if you don't make it back for tonight's show, they WILL replace you permanently"

"WHAT! can they even do that!"

"Yes, and they've already threatened to" Jesse sounded exhausted, hoping that Rachel would make the right decision. "You have to decide if you are going to put your personal drama aside or let it threaten your career"

"Quinn is not just "personal drama" Jesse!" Rachel was angered by the entire situation "Let them replace me, they still have to pay out my contract, and it isn't like I'm struggling to find work. I get scripts, and offers all the time! Who do they think they are giving me an ultimatum!"

Quinn could hear the yelling from downstairs, not able to make out what was being said, but she could tell it was heated. So she crept up the stairs to check if Rachel was okay, she got to the bedroom door when she heard...

"You can tell that sorry excuse for a producer, that Rachel Berry doesn't respond to threats like that, and if he has a problem with that then he can shove that role up his..." Rachel was cut off by the voice on the other end of the phone. "I am completely calm... now. Jesse, I want you to have my assistant fedex some of the scripts that have been sent to me in the past few weeks. She has the address of where I am staying. Then put out a press release saying that I left the role because of creative differences, then leak to tabloids what really happened."

Quinn couldn't believe her ears, Rachel had just left the show she had been working on.

Once she heard Rachel close her phone, she stepped inside of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Showbiz has its downsides, it's time for me to move on to something new anyways"

"Breakfast is ready, why don't you come down and we can sit outside and eat"

"Sounds great"

* * *

><p>As the girls sat outside, enjoying the crisp morning air, Quinn was wondering if she should push Rachel for more information about what happend on the phone this morning, but before she could say anyting Rachel spoke up.<p>

"Quinn? What does your week look like?"

Quinn laughed "pretty much what we're doing now. After all the work I did promoting the new book, I have a lot of time to just enjoy being home"

"Would you mind terribly if I spent the rest of the week with you?"

Quinn leaned over and kissed the diva "I can't imagine anything more perfect"

The two girls smiled at eachother.

"Can we ride the horses?" Rachel asked "I've never done it before, and I feel like my experience here would not be complete without doing so"

"Sure, we can do that."she said as Rachel sat herself in Quinn's lap "I can't believe I get to keep you for a whole week"

Rachel ducked her head down and kissed Quinn "it's going to be great"

The rest of the day was spent taking the horses around the propery, strolling the market together, picking up vegan friendly food for Rachel, and having conversation after conversation, really getting to know eachother again.

When the sun went down, Quinn lit the fireplace in the living room. Rachel was upstairs changing, and Quinn was now pouring a couple of glasses of wine.

When Rachel made it downstairs, seeing the fireplace, and Quinn lounging on the sofa with her drink, Rachel couldn't think of a more perfect scene.

"Hey you" she greeted the blond as she took a seat next to her.

"Today was really great wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was" the small brunette smiled and snuggled into Quinn

"I'm really glad you came."

"me too, I made the right decision"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier this morning, Jesse, my manager, told me that if I didn't come back immediately that I would lose my place in the show"

"You chose me over a role on broadway?" Quinn had suspected, but hearing Rachel say it out loud was almost shocking

"I chose having a personal life over dealing with a producer on a power trip, I don't want you to feel guilty about it"

"I wish you didn't have to make that choice"

"Me too, but there is no where else I would rather be right now than with you" Rachel said sweetly and kissed Quinn deeply. "Have you given anymore thought to what I had proposed?"

"You mean me moving to New York?"

"Yeah, I realize it was a bit unexpected, and we would be moving super fast, but I can't stand being away from you for so long"

Quinn sighed. She felt the same way "I want a million more days like the one we had today, moving to New York is a big decision though. I'm not sure I'm ready to make it yet"

Rachel nodded. She understood, she really did. "well we have the rest of the week together before I go back, and then maybe you can come see me in New York soon after?"

"Absolutely. We can make this work for a little bit before we have to make decisions like that" Quinn assured her as she rubbed circles on her back.

The moment was interrupted by Quinn's phone beeping

"It's my mom, she has the worst timing"

"Go ahead and answer it"

Quinn hit the accept button and put her phone on speaker

"Hi mom"

"Sweetheart! I heard that Rachel is visiting you!"

"She is, and you're on speaker so say hi"

"Oh! Hello Rachel!"

"Hi Judy" Rachel greeted back

"I hope my daughter is showing you a nice time"

"She is, a very nice time"

"Mom, how did you know Rachel was here? Quinn asked suspsiciously

"Well, Charlotte told me of course! I called your business line, and she answered and gave me the 311"

"411, mom, the 411" Quinn corrected rolling her eyes.

"Sure honey, the 411, anyways I was just calling to say hi, and to congratulate Rachel"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at this, shooting a questioning look at a guilty looking Rachel.

"For what mom?"

"Well for her upcoming movie role of course!, I saw it on Ryan Sea-buscit's show"

"Seacrest, mom, he isn't a horse" Quinn corrected still confused

"Thank you Judy, that is very sweet of you, I didn't realize they had released the information yet" Rachel said, then mouthed an 'I'm Sorry' to Quinn.

"Mom, I'll call you back" and with that Quinn hung up her phone.

"What was that?" she questioned

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, I was waiting for the right time, and to be fair, I just found out this morning that I had gotten the role"

"Wow, well that really is great. Congratulations!" Quinn was excited for the brunette, giving her a kiss

"We start shooting in a couple of weeks, it isn't a big movie or anything, but it will really boost my career, and that is why I want you to move to New York with me so quickly, I'm going to be shooting this film for the next few months, and I want you there every step of the way"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Quinn said with humor in her voice, trying to change the subject of moving to new york.

"I love you" Rachel said

"I love you too" Quinn kissed her little diva

"I'm Beth's God mother"

"I assumed as much"

"A year ago I ate a piece of bacon. It was an accident, but I ate it. I cried for the rest of that day"

Quinn gasped in fake shock and horror. Both girls laughed.

"I have a cat, and I'm afraid your dog will eat her"

"Won't happen, he is vegan like you" Quinn joked

"I own all of your books"

Quinn nodded, enjoying Rachel's string of confessions

"This isn't the first time I've been to your house"

"What?" Quinn was surprised

"I was here a year ago. I sat in my car outside of your house for hours, contemplating whether or not to knock on your door."

"And you didn't?

"No, I did"

"I'm confused"

"You weren't home." Rachel laughed but Quinn didn't

"Wow, I think it just hit me how much time we've wasted"

Rachel nodded in agreement

"I was serious about wanting you to come to New York"

"I'm not sure I can just leave everything here and move. It is a bit more complicated than that"

"I know, it is just hard knowing that we can't spend every night like this"

Quinn pulled the brunette closer into her "yeah but we should enjoy the rest of this week, we can figure the rest out afterwards"

The week was going fast and it was just a few days before Rachel was supposed to be heading back to New York. Rachel was outside on the phone with her manager, setting up a meeting with a few producers. She had gotten a quite a few offers once the word got out that she was available. She still wasn't ready to leave Quinn, but she knew she probably never would be, and business had to be taken care of, she was really just begining her career, she couldn't just drop it all now and move to NC. After finishing her phone calls, Rachel headed back inside.

Quinn had gone to the stables, at the other end of the property, to tend to the horses, leaving Rachel alone in the house for a little while. The brunette, had been there four days and still hadn't seen the whole house, and she was dying to see the inside of Quinn's office. _I'm sure she won't mind_ Rachel thought as she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

The office didn't look like the rest of the house, it looked proffesional and studious. The rest of the house had a quaint charm to it, this office was sophisticated from the wood paneling, to the huge mahogany desk. Book shelves along the walls, filled with hundreds of books. Rachel moved around the room and took a seat at the desk. On top of it had Quinn's computer, a few leather journals, some scattered books and papers, and framed pictures. She opened up the drawers in the desk, out of curiousity, out of boredom, just because the temptation of seeing what was inside the drawers was too strong.

The first drawers had scattered pens and pencils, the drawer below that had printer paper, tape, some other office supplies. _This is boring_ Rachel thought and opened the last drawer. What she found was surprising, it was a small velvet black box, a ring box to be exact, and inside of it was a diamond ring, a beautiful one.

_Holy crap she is going to propose. _She put the ring back in the drawer and hurried out of the office, not knowing what to think of what she had just found.

Later that night, Quinn had prepared dinner and the two women were enjoying a candle light dinner. Quinn couldn't help but notice how nervous Rachel looked.

"Everything okay?" she asked

"Hmmm? o yes everything is great, perfect, awesome" Rachel replied too eagerly

"Are you sure, you seem a little on edge?"

"Well I guess I am a little nervous, I mean I've done a lot of thinking about us the past few days"

"Me too, and I have something to ask you"

"Wait, Quinn, before you start I just want to say that the past few days have been amazing, and even though I want nothing more than to be with you all the time, I think we need to take a step back, and really think about what the next LOGICAL step in our relationship is, and I just don't think that what you're thinking, no matter how romantic and well intentioned it is, is an appropriate next step for us..."

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Take a breath. I forgot how much you like to ramble. What are you talking about?"

"The ring. You were going to propose and I think that..."

"What? What ring? Propose?" Quinn was so confused. Not understanding how Rachel had made such a big assumption.

"The ring I found in your desk drawer in your office..."

At this Quinn visibly stiffened. "You went through the drawers?" she asked her voice was calm, she wasn't angry.

"Yes, and while the ring is lovely, I just don't think we're ready for that yet"

Quinn was now laughing, and laughing hard, nearly fall out of her seat.

"I must say Quinn you are taking this very well" Rachel said, taken aback by the blond's reaction

"Oh, Rachel" Quinn was trying to control her laughter "That ring isn't for you"

"Oh, well I guess I look pretty dumb right now"

"No, just adorable"

"May I ask why you have a huge diamond ring sitting her a box in your office then?"

At this Question Quinn's laughter stopped. "Charlotte gave it to me" Quinn kept her eyes on the table. "While we were together"

"Did she propose?" Rachel didn't realize how serious her relationship with Charlotte had beed

"Yes, and that is when our relationship ended" Quinn went on to explain "I loved Charlotte, I really did, but there was always a part of me holding out to find someone who made me feel as strongly as you did. What I felt with you had been so intense, I just didn't need Charlotte like I needed you, I guess you were the only one that made me feel that way"

Rachel wasn't sure what to say, so she reached her hand to Quinns and whispered "you have me now"

"I have you for the week" Quinn corrected and then instantly regretted it. Watching Rachel move her hand from hers was enough to know that she had really blew it this time. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't" Rachel cut her off "You're right, as much as I want to think we have a future after this week, its hard to tell because I have to leave, and you don't want to come with me"

"Wait a second, I never said I didn't want to come with you, I said it was too early to be making that decision" Quinn corrected her angrily

"I don't understand you Quinn, you keep saying how much you love me, how strong your feelings are, and how much time we've already wasted, but then you turn around and say we are moving too fast. Explain it to me please" Rachel was raising her voice, demanding answers that Quinn obviously didn't want to give.

"It isn't that easy Rachel, you want me to change everything about my life, you want me to move, and you never even considered moving here"

"I can't have my career here, Quinn, you know that" Rachel was getting frustrated, still not getting the answers she wants. "You said, you would have done anything, remember? you said that if I would have stayed and tried with you in ohio that you would have done anything. What changed?"

"Nothing." Quinn snapped, getting up and moving out of the room, but was followed by a persistant Rachel. The brunette knew she had hit a nerve and was not about to give up.

"Something clearly has Quinn, don't you trust me?"

"No" she said fiercely turning around to face Rachel. "You can't just show up, make a big romantic gesture and then expect me to pack up and move in with you. I want to be with you Rachel, but I don't know that I can trust you not to bail on me again"

The look on Rachel's face was of pure hurt. "I see" she said holding back tears "Well, I guess this is the part where I am supposed to storm out right?" she asked her voice sounding stronger than she felt. "Well I won't leave Quinn, if it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to earn that trust back. So get used to it" and with that Rachel pulled Quinn into a fierce kiss filled with need and urgency.

When they pulled back Quinn had tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The last few days of Rachel's visit had been good. The diva stopped pushing the issue of Quinn moving to New York, and they simply enjoyed getting to know each other again. Even though, Rachel had only been there for a short time, it felt like they had been living together for years, they both were just so comfortable in eachother's presence.<p>

As Rachel was packing the last of her things, she tried to suppress the aching question of when she would be able to see Quinn again, they hadn't talked about any upcoming trips for either of them to see on another.

Quinn walked in to the bedroom, where Rachel was neatly placing her clothes into a suitcase.

"Hey" the blond offered

"Hey you. I'm almost all packed"

"I wish you didn't have to go"

"When will I see you again?" Rachel asked

"Soon, I promise" Quinn said as she walked up behind the brunette and wrapped arms around her waist

* * *

><p>It wasn't soon though, It had been months actually. Once Rachel had gone back to New York to work on the movie she had been cast in, she was spending 15 hour days on set. Quinn had been wanting to visit Rachel, but everytime she had started to make plans something came up with work. Her latest book had been a very big success and she was now in the works to turn her series into a series of movies. Charlotte was convinced she was going to be the next J.K. Rowling.<p>

The two girls still found time to talk to each other every night. They even fell asleep on the phone together. They used Skype to video chat, and once in a while Quinn would send sweet handwritten letters. Distance was making their relationship almost impossible, but they were taking it one day at a time.

"Hey baby, I thought you were going to miss our call tonight" Rachel said excitedly as she answered her phone.

"I just had a busy night, I don't think I can sleep without you breathing in my ear anyways" Quinn joked "Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I just got home a little while ago, I had dinner with some of the cast" Rachel replied as she changed into her bottoms and peeled off shirt. She had become very good at changing while holding the phone, one fo the perks of a long distance relationship. "What about you, are you home?"

"No, I am taking care of some business, this movie deal is having me run around all day meeting with studios, and costume designers, casting directors, I have such a headache"

"Wow, this is moving pretty fast, I didn't even realize all of those people were in Charleston for you to meet with, I just assumed you would have to do all of that in Hollywood or something"

"Oh, no you're right, they aren't in Charleston, They are in New York, since that is where my books are set most of the time, that is where the shooting is going to be."

"Wait a second..." and before Rachel could finish that thought, the doorbell rang. "Quinn if that isn't you at my door, I am going to cry"

At this Quinn laughed "Well hurry up and find out!"

Rachel ran to the door, unlocked and unlatched it, flinging the door open and jumping into the blond's waiting arms. "You're here!"

"Surprise!" Quinn offered and then carried Rachel back into her apartment, kissing her deeply.

After hours of "catching up" the two girls lay in bed, wrapped up in eachother.

"So let me get this straight, you were here in New York all day and didn't tell me"

"I wanted to surprise you, and its not like I have to go back right away, we have plenty of time together"

"How long ARE you staying?" Rachel asked half excited, half nervous to hear the answer

Quinn smiled coyly "guess"

"a week?"

"no"

"the weekend?"

"no, longer"

"two weeks?"

"you are never going to guess it" Quinn stated "The movie is going to start production before you know it, and its not like I have a reason to stay in Charleston anymore..."

"Quinn" Rachel's tone was serious "How long?"

"I'm moving here" she said

Rachel didn't say anything, she couldn't even move.

"Rach, are you okay, I thought this was good news?" Quinn was panicking, this was not the reaction she was expecting

"You... are ... what?" the brunette finally got out

"I am going apartment hunting tomorrow, I'm obviously keeping my house, but I'm going to be here all the time. I don't want you to think that this is just for the movie, These last few months have been great and lonely all at the same time, and I just can't be away from you much longer. Please say something, you are really freaking me out"

"Why are you going apartment hunting?" was all that Rachel asked confusing an already troubled Quinn

"Do you not want me here?" was the conclusion she jumped to

Rachel snapped out of whatever daze she had been in and quickly answered "No, I want you HERE. I want you to live with me in THIS apartment"

Quinn smiled from relief, and then in a swift motion swung her pillow at Rachel's head

"OW! What the hell?" Rachel yelled and laughed

"You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were upset!"

"Come here baby, I'm so glad you're going to be moving here" Rachel said lovingly and leaned in for a kiss

Quinn closed her eyes, puckered her lips and moved closer to Rachel when she felt the impact of a pillow on her cheek.

"YOU ARE IN TROUBLE NOW!" The blond said and grabbed her pillow and chasing after Rachel.


End file.
